


Shots!

by lockewrites



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Lucifer isn't one to back down from a challenge. Especially when that challenge involves drinking.





	Shots!

Having lived in LA all your life you had been prepared for interactions with unusual people. Those who either visited or moved to LA either had big dreams or were amongst the very odd. Sometimes they had both. But no one person had ever prepared you for Lucifer Morningstar.

It was your friends fault really. She had wanted to go out while you had wanted to stay in, the club not really calling to you that night. Problem was that Lux was new, brand new, and it required and investigation, or at least thats what she believed. She wanted to know whether it was as good as everyone said.

While there you had decided to wander, letting her go dance. Making your way to the bar you ordered yourself a drink before the British accent made its way to your ears. He was a flirt, grandiose introduction, making sure you knew he owned the place. You brushed him off, if you were here, you were here to drink. And sure you weren’t oblivious to his attractiveness but you also weren’t there to hook up. You made that known to him and surprisingly he accepted. After that it became a night of pleasant conversation.

Since then you’d befriended Lucifer. His statements that he was the real Devil you brushed off. Or you had until you’d seen him in action. Even Maze had started to warm up to you, something that was apparently rare judging from her interactions with the “Detective” as Lucifer called her.

But today you were bored, it was your day off and you had no errands to run. Waltzing in to Lux you sat at the bar conversing with Maze before the Devil himself strode in.

“To what do I owe the pleasure”

“Boredom, Luci, boredom”

“Well then, what can we do to resolve that?”

“Hmm, well Maze here hasn’t yet poured me a drink. We were talking is all, which means that you and I are both equally sober. Drinking contest?”

“And what do I get when I win”

“The kiss you wanted from me the night we met and if I win I get the same.”

“A deal I can agree with,” he smirked. 

Maze had already started pouring the shots in front of you both. Shot for shot the two of you went and much like you had anticipated Lucifer was a worthy opponent. Eventually the both of you were struggling to continue, the effects of alcohol hitting you both. But it hit you hardest.

“All right, all right you win”

“Prize please” he smirked.

Leaning in you pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Next time I’m winning”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
